psychologywikiaorg-20200213-history
Classmates
Classmates are people who attend the same class in school or college. Spending time together in the classroom provides a basis for social interaction that can have a significant impact on individuals, for good or ill, See also *Bullying *Peer pressure *Peer relations References *Adalbjarnardottir, S., & Selman, R. L. (1989). How children propose to deal with the criticism of their teachers and classmates: Developmental and stylistic variations: Child Development Vol 60(3) Jun 1989, 539-550. *Altermatt, E. R., & Pomerantz, E. M. (2005). The Implications of Having High-achieving Versus Low-achieving Friends: A Longitudinal Analysis: Social Development Vol 14(1) 2005, 61-81. *Altermatt, E. R., Pomerantz, E. M., Ruble, D. N., Frey, K. S., & Greulich, F. K. (2002). Predicting changes in children's self-perceptions of academic competence: A naturalistic examination of evaluative discourse among classmates: Developmental Psychology Vol 38(6) Nov 2002, 903-917. *Anthonysamy, A., & Zimmer-Gembeck, M. J. (2007). Peer status and behaviors of maltreated children and their classmates in the early years of school: Child Abuse & Neglect Vol 31(9) Sep 2007, 971-991. *Arena, C., Hermann, J., & Hoffman, T. (1984). Helping children deal with the death of a classmate: A crisis intervention model: Elementary School Guidance & Counseling Vol 19(2) Dec 1984, 107-115. *Azri, Y., & Amir, Y. (1977). Intellectual and academic achievements and adjustment of underprivileged children in homogeneous and heterogeneous classrooms: Child Development Vol 48(2) Jun 1977, 726-729. *Baumgartner, E., & Bombi, A. S. (2005). Friendships in Preschool: A mulitimethod study: Giornale Italiano di Psicologia Vol 32(4) Dec 2005, 759-779. *Baumgartner, E., Bombi, A. S., & Pistorio, B. (2002). Psychological references in children's description of interpersonal relationships: Eta Evolutiva No 73 Oct 2002, 48-54. *Bell, C. L. (2004). The contribution of narcissism and peer rejection to the psychological internalization process of the classroom avenger. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Bell, S. K., & Morgan, S. B. (2000). Children's attitudes and behavioral intentions toward a peer presented as obese: Does a medical explanation for the obesity make a difference? : Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 25(3) Apr-May 2000, 137-145. *Berndt, T. J., Perry, T. B., & Miller, K. E. (1988). Friends' and classmates' interactions on academic tasks: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 80(4) Dec 1988, 506-513. *Black, J. D. (1947). Must we frighten our students? A reply to Landsman and De Martino: American Psychologist Vol 2(11) Nov 1947, 527-528. *Blote, A., & Westenberg, P. M. (2007). Socially anxious adolescents' perception of treatment by classmates: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 45(2) Feb 2007, 189-198. *Blote, A. W., Kint, M. J. W., & Westenberg, P. M. (2007). Peer behavior toward socially anxious adolescents: Classroom observations: Behaviour Research and Therapy Vol 45(11) Nov 2007, 2773-2779. *Bombi, A. S., Bosco, A., & Colantuono, I. (2002). Friends, non-friends, classmates: A study on the connections between dyadic and group relationships in kindergarten: Eta Evolutiva No 73 Oct 2002, 39-47. *Bonney, M. E. (1946). A study of the sociometric process among sixth-grade children: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 37(6) Sep 1946, 359-372. *Bredart, S., Delchambre, M., & Laureys, S. (2006). One's own face is hard to ignore: The Quarterly Journal of Experimental Psychology Vol 59(1) Jan 2006, 46-52. *Byrne, D., & Buehler, J. A. (1955). A note on the influence of propinquity upon acquaintanceships: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 51(1) Jul 1955, 147-148. *Caldas, S. J., & Bankston, C., III. (1999). Black and white TV: Race, television viewing and academic achievement: Sociological Spectrum Vol 19(1) Jan-Mar 1999, 39-61. *Casale-Giannola, D., & Kamens, M. W. (2006). Inclusion at a University: Experiences of a Young Woman with Down Syndrome: Mental Retardation Vol 44(5) Oct 2006, 344-352. *Case, L. P., Speece, D. L., & Molloy, D. E. (2003). The Validity of a Response-to-Instruction Paradigm to Identify Reading Disabilities: A Longitudinal Analysis of Individual Differences and Contextual Factors: School Psychology Review Vol 32(4) 2003, 557-582. *Centers, L., & Centers, R. (1963). Peer group attitudes toward the amputee child: Journal of Social Psychology 61(1) 1963, 127-132. *Chang, E. H., & Power, D. V. (2000). Are medical students comfortable with practicing physical examinations on each other? : Academic Medicine Vol 75(4) Apr 2000, 384-389. *Chemnitz, G., Feingold, E., & Gheorghiu, V. A. (1981). The influence on cognitive processes of pupils of different age and sex-groups by their classmates: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 28(1) 1981, 7-12. *Cheung, C.-k. (2006). Experiential Learning Strategies for Promoting Adolescents' Voluntarism in Hong Kong: Child & Youth Care Forum Vol 35(1) Feb 2006, 57-78. *Clarke, R. B., & Campbell, D. T. (1955). A demonstration of bias in estimates of Negro ability: The Journal of Abnormal and Social Psychology Vol 51(3) Nov 1955, 585-588. *Dar, Y., & Resh, N. (1989). Classroom intellectual composition and academic achievement. New Brunswick, NJ: Transaction Publishers. *Daugherty, T. K., & Linton, J. M. (2000). Assessment of social alienation: Psychometric properties of the SACS-R: Social Behavior and Personality Vol 28(4) 2000, 323-328. *Delong, M. D. (2000). Peers' knowledge and attitudes toward a classmate with cancer: An evaluation of a school reintegration program. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Di Pentima, L. (2007). Attachment and nomination of prosocial and aggressive classmates in ethnically mixed school classes: Eta Evolutiva No 86 Feb 2007, 27-39. *Diamond, K. E., & Hestenes, L. L. (1994). Preschool children's understanding of disability: Experiences leading to the elaboration of the concept of hearing loss: Early Education and Development Vol 5(4) Oct 1994, 301-309. *Do, S. L. (2003). The complexity of students' emotional processes in a discussion setting. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Dole, A. A. (1965). Determinants of educational plans reported before high school by consistent and inconsistent college-bound students: Proceedings of the Annual Convention of the American Psychological Association 1965, 293-294. *Dyregrov, A., Bie Wikander, A. M., & Vigerust, S. (1999). Sudden death of a classmate and friend: Adolescents' perception of support from their school: School Psychology International Vol 20(2) May 1999, 191-208. *Eron, L. D., Walder, L. O., Toigo, R., & Lefkowitz, M. M. (1963). Social class, parental punishment for aggression, and child aggression: Child Development 34(4) 1963, 849-867. *Faircloth, B. S. (2006). The dynamic nature of adolescent peer networks and sense of classroom belonging. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Feldbaum, C. L., Christenson, T. E., & O'Neal, E. C. (1980). An observational study of the assimilation of the newcomer to the preschool: Child Development Vol 51(2) Jun 1980, 497-507. *Felson, R. B. (1981). Physical attractiveness and perceptions of deviance: Journal of Social Psychology Vol 114(1) Jun 1981, 85-89. *Frederickson, N., & Turner, J. (2002). Utilizing the classroom peer group to address children's social needs: An evaluation of the Circle of Friends intervention approach: The Journal of Special Education Vol 36(4) Win 2002, 234-245. *Gamm, B. K. (2006). Children's peer victimization trajectories: Associations with children's interpersonal behavior, classmates' bystander behavior, and internalizing problems. Dissertation Abstracts International: Section B: The Sciences and Engineering. *Garaigordobil, M. (2005). Assessment of changes in creative personality behaviours and traits: Effects of a programme for children aged 10-11 years: Infancia y Aprendizaje Vol 28(1) 2005, 51-61. *Gerber, P. J. (1977). Awareness of handicapping conditions and sociometric status in an integrated pre-school setting: Mental Retardation Vol 15(3) Jun 1977, 24-25. *Gnagey, W. A. (1960). Effects on classmates of a deviant student's power and response to a teacher-exerted control technique: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 51(1) Feb 1960, 1-8. *Gnagey, W. J. (1963). Effects on Classmates of a Deviant Student's Power and Response to a Teacher-Exerted Control Technique. Hoboken, NJ: John Wiley & Sons Inc. *Goldstein, A. G., & Chance, J. E. (1964). Recognition of children's faces: Child Development 35(1) 1964, 129-136. *Goldstone, S., Boardman, W. K., Lhamon, W. T., Fason, F. L., & Jernigen, C. (1963). Sociometric status and apparent duration: Journal of Social Psychology 61(2) 1963, 303-310. *Guttmann, J., Geva, N., & Gefen, S. (1988). Teachers' and school children's stereotypic perception of "the child of divorce." American Educational Research Journal Vol 25(4) Win 1988, 555-571. *Haythornthwaite, C. (2000). Online personal networks: Size, composition and media use among distance learners: New Media & Society Vol 2(2) Jun 2000, 195-226. *Holfve-Sabel, M.-A. (2006). A comparison of student attitudes towards school, teachers and peers in Swedish comprehensive schools now and 35 years ago: Educational Research Vol 48(1) Mar 2006, 55-75. *Holfve-Sabel, M.-A., & Gustafsson, J.-E. (2005). Attitudes towards School, Teacher, and Classmates at Classroom and Individual Levels: An application of two-level confirmatory factor analysis: Scandinavian Journal of Educational Research Vol 49(2) Apr 2005, 187-202. *Horowitz, L. T. (1975). The academic and behavioral effects of a behavior problem child in the public school classroom: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Hughes, J. N., & Zhang, D. (2007). Effects of the structure of classmates' perceptions of peers' academic abilities on children's perceived cognitive competence, peer acceptance, and engagement: Contemporary Educational Psychology Vol 32(3) Jul 2007, 400-419. *Hvizdos, M. A. (1980). Acceptance-rejection of children with special needs in mainstreamed preschools: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Inagaki, K., Hatano, G., & Morita, E. (1998). Construction of mathematical knowledge through whole-class discussion: Learning and Instruction Vol 8(6) Dec 1998, 503-526. *Jackowska, E. (1978). Research report on the dynamics of the sociometric status of elementary school pupils: Psychologia Wychowawcza Vol 21(3) May-Jun 1978, 262-269. *Jacobson, W. E. (1945). First impressions of classmates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 29(2) Apr 1945, 142-155. *Jellison, J. A. (2002). On-task participation of typical students close to and away from classmates with disabilities in an elementary music classroom: Journal of Research in Music Education Vol 50(4) Win 2002, 343-355. *Johnson, K. R., Sulzer-Azaroff, B., & Maass, C. A. (1976). The effects of internal proctoring upon examination performance in a personalized instruction course: Journal of Personalized Instruction Vol 1(2) Sep 1976, 113-117. *Johnson-Pynn, J. S., & Nisbet, V. S. (2002). Preschoolers effectively tutor novice classmates in a block construction task: Child Study Journal Vol 32(4) 2002, 241-255. *Juvonen, J. (2006). Sense of Belonging, Social Bonds, and School Functioning. Mahwah, NJ: Lawrence Erlbaum Associates Publishers. *Kawabata, M. (2003). How Children Differentiate Classmates: An Examination of Personal Constructs: Japanese Journal of Developmental Psychology Vol 14(1) Apr 2003, 1-13. *Klingman, A. (1989). School-based emergency intervention following an adolescent's suicide: Death Studies Vol 13(3) May-Jun 1989, 263-274. *Knapp, A. (1978). The effect of ability grouping in specific subjects (setting) on changes of students' social and emotional personality traits: Psychologie in Erziehung und Unterricht Vol 25(5) 1978, 306-314. *Kubicka, L., & Matejcek, Z. (2003). The prediction of adults' psychosocial characteristics on the basis of childhood and adolescent personality traits as seen by mothers, teachers and classmates: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 47(3) 2003, 206-219. *La Greca, A. M., & Bearman, K. J. (2000). Commentary: Children with pediatric conditions: Can peers' impressions be managed? And what about their friends? : Journal of Pediatric Psychology Vol 25(3) Apr-May 2000, 147-149. *Lauth, G. W., Heubeck, B. G., & Mackowiak, K. (2006). Observation of children with attention-deficit hyperactivity (ADHD) problems in three natural classroom contexts: British Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 76(2) Jun 2006, 385-404. *Lie, E., & Newcombe, N. S. (1999). Elementary school children's explicit and implicit memory for faces of preschool classmates: Developmental Psychology Vol 35(1) Jan 1999, 102-112. *Lindman, R., Nenonen, Y., & Schalin, D. (1989). Bullies and victims in school power and popularity. Sevilla, Spain: Publicaciones de la Universidad de Sevilla. *Lis, A., Tallandini, M. A., & Toneatti, L. (1981). Judgment expressed by children about the figure of the teacher in comparison with the images of the schoolmate and the parents: A study using the semantic differential: Bollettino di Psicologia Applicata No 159-160 Jul-Dec 1981, 63-82. *Lowther, C. L. (1979). Changing and maintaining attitudes of peers toward the integrated retarded pupil: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Lynch, M., & Cicchetti, D. (1997). Children's relationships with adults and peers: An examination of elementary and junior high school students: Journal of School Psychology Vol 35(1) Spr 1997, 81-99. *Maassen, G. H., & Verschueren, K. (2005). A Two-Dimensional Ratings-Based Procedure for Sociometric Status Determination as an Alternative to the Asher and Dodge System: Merrill-Palmer Quarterly Vol 51(2) Apr 2005, 192-212. *Malecki, C. K., & Demaray, M. K. (2003). What Type of Support Do They Need? Investigating Student Adjustment as Related to Emotional, Informational, Appraisal, and Instrumental Support: School Psychology Quarterly Vol 18(3) Fal 2003, 231-252. *Margas, N., Fontayne, P., & Brunel, P. C. (2006). Influences of classmates' ability level on physical self-evaluations: Psychology of Sport and Exercise Vol 7(2) Mar 2006, 235-247. *Marko, J. (1979). Interpersonal interaction in a social group: Psychologia a Patopsychologia Dietata Vol 14(3) 1979, 242-252. *Marsh, H. W. (2005). Der "Big-Fish-Little-Pond"-Effekt und das akademische Selbstkonzept: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 19(3) Sep 2005, 119-127. *Marsh, H. W. (2005). Der Big-Fish-Little-Pond-Effekt: Eine Antwort: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 19(3) Sep 2005, 141-144. *Mitchell, C. (1945). Social stimulus value: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 36(6) Sep 1945, 344-351. *Molina, M.-H. G., Coplan, R. J., & Younger, A. J. (2003). A Closer Look at Children's Knowledge About Social Isolation: Journal of Research in Childhood Education Vol 18(2) Win 2003-2004, 93-104. *Nadeau, L., & Tessier, R. (2006). Social adjustment of children with cerebral palsy in mainstream classes: Peer perception: Developmental Medicine & Child Neurology Vol 48(5) May 2006, 331-336. *Newman, E. C. (2000). Group crisis intervention in a school setting following an attempted suicide: International Journal of Emergency Mental Health Vol 2(2) Spr 2000, 97-100. *Nieri, T. A. (2007). School composition and the acculturation experience: How classmates shape Latino students' cultural identity. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *Ohtake, Y. (2003). Increasing Class Membership of Students With Severe Disabilities Through Contribution to Classmates' Learning: Research and Practice for Persons with Severe Disabilities Vol 28(4) Win 2003, 228-231. *Okagaki, L., Diamond, K. E., Kontos, S. J., & Hestenes, L. L. (1998). Correlates of young children's interactions with classmates with disabilities: Early Childhood Research Quarterly Vol 13(1) Mar 1998, 67-86. *Ollendick, T. H., Yang, B., Dong, Q., Xia, Y., & et al. (1995). Perceptions of fear in other children and adolescents: The role of gender and friendship status: Journal of Abnormal Child Psychology Vol 23(4) Aug 1995, 439-452. *Onder, A. (1999). An Approach for Increasing the Quality of Education: Involvement Through Class Meetings: Turk Psikoloji Yazilari Vol 1(3) Jun 1999, 119-131. *Ostberg, V. (2003). Children in classrooms: peer status, status distribution and mental well-being: Social Science & Medicine Vol 56(1) Jan 2003, 17-29. *Papadatou, D., Metallinou, O., Hatzichristou, C., & Pavlidi, L. (2002). Supporting the bereaved child: Teacher's perceptions and experiences in Greece: Mortality Vol 7(3) Nov 2002, 324-339. *Pfeiffer, H. (1976). Developmental and social aspects in the election of class-spokesmen: Praxis der Kinderpsychologie und Kinderpsychiatrie Vol 25(1) Jan 1976, 24-28. *Pickert, S. M., & Wall, S. M. (1981). An investigation of children's perceptions of dominance relations: Perceptual and Motor Skills Vol 52(1) Feb 1981, 75-81. *Pielstick, N. L. (1963). Perception of mentally superior children by their classmates: Perceptual and Motor Skills 17(1) 1963, 47-53. *Pohlmann, B., Moller, J., & Streblow, L. (2004). On Students' Self-Concepts Inferred By Teachers and Classmates: Zeitschrift fur Padagogische Psychologie/ German Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 18(3-4) Nov 2004, 157-169. *Principe, G. F., Kanaya, T., Ceci, S. J., & Singh, M. (2006). Believing is Seeing: How Rumors Can Engender False Memories in Preschoolers: Psychological Science Vol 17(3) Mar 2006, 243-248. *Prins, B. (2006). Narrative Accounts of Origins: A Blind Spot in the Intersectional Approach? : European Journal of Women's Studies Vol 13(3) Aug 2006, 277-290. *Qian, M., Wang, A., & Chen, Z. (2002). A comparison of classmate and self-evaluation of dysphoric and nondysphoric Chinese students: Cognition & Emotion Vol 16(4) Jul 2002, 565-576. *Rauer, S. A., Cooke, T. P., & Apolloni, T. (1978). Developing nonretarded toddlers as verbal models for retarded classmates: Child Study Journal Vol 8(1) 1978, 1-8. *Reese-Dukes, J. L., & Stokes, E. H. (1978). Social acceptance of elementary educable mentally retarded pupils in the regular classroom: Education & Training of the Mentally Retarded Vol 13(4) Dec 1978, 356-361. *Rican, P. (1996). Sociometric status of Gypsy children in ethnically mixed classes: Studia Psychologica Vol 38(3) 1996, 177-184. *Ryan, G. J., Marshall, L. L., Porter, K., & Jia, H. (2007). Peer, professor and self-evaluation of class participation: Active Learning in Higher Education Vol 8(1) Mar 2007, 49-61. *Shapiro, S. B., & Sobel, M. (1981). Two multinomial random sociometric voting models: Journal of Educational Statistics Vol 6(3) Fal 1981, 287-310. *Simpson, R. W. (1979). Integration of the severely communicatively handicapped: The effects of normalization on the problem classroom behavior of elementary age nonhandicapped students: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Singh, J. J. (1992). A descriptive study of second language acquisition of limited English proficient students in the regular classroom: Dissertation Abstracts International. *Skinner, C. H., Cashwell, T. H., & Skinner, A. L. (2000). Increasing tootling: The effects of a peer-monitored group contingency program on students' reports of peers' prosocial behaviors: Psychology in the Schools Vol 37(3) May 2000, 263-270. *Sommer, R. (1989). Classroom ecology and acquaintanceship: Educational Psychology Vol 9(1) 1989, 63-66. *Stake, J. E., & Malkin, C. (2003). Students' quality of experience and perceptions of intolerance and bias in the women's and gender studies classroom: Psychology of Women Quarterly Vol 27(2) Jun 2003, 174-185. *Tenenbaum, S. (1944). Attitudes of elementary school children to school, teachers and classmates: Journal of Applied Psychology Vol 28(2) Apr 1944, 134-141. *Tomada, G., & Ciucci, E. (1998). Social acceptance and social reputation in same-age and mixed-age groupings in preschool children: Eta Evolutiva No 59 Feb 1998, 60-68. *Trow, W. C., Zander, A. E., Morse, W. C., & Jenkins, D. H. (1972). Psychology of group behavior: The class as a group. Oxford, England: Rand Mcnally. *Tsukerman, G. A. (1984). Cooperation with classmates as a requirement of the developing teaching methodology: I. Selection of the working hypothesis: Novye Issledovaniya v Psikhologii Vol 30(1) 1984, 18-22. *Vagnerova, M. (2006). Relationships of classmates towards their dyslexic peer: Ceskoslovenska Psychologie Vol 50(4) 2006, 311-326. *Valles, R. Q., Jr. (2007). How successful high school students cope with bullying: A qualitative study. Dissertation Abstracts International Section A: Humanities and Social Sciences. *van Aken, M. A. G., & Asendorpf, J. B. (1997). Support by parents, classmates, friends and siblings in preadolescence: Covariation and compensation across relationships: Journal of Social and Personal Relationships Vol 14(1) Feb 1997, 79-93. *van den Oord, E. J. C. G., Rispens, J., Goudena, P. P., & Vermande, M. (2000). Some developmental implications of structural aspects of preschoolers' relations with classmates: Journal of Applied Developmental Psychology Vol 21(6) Nov-Dec 2000, 619-69. *van den Oord, E. J. C. G., & Van Rossem, R. (2002). Differences in first graders' school adjustment: The role of classroom characteristics and social structure of the group: Journal of School Psychology Vol 40(5) Sep-Oct 2002, 371-394. *van Lieshout, C. F. M., Verhoeven, M., Guroglu, B., Haselager, G. J. T., & Scholte, R. H. J. (2004). Friendships and antipathies: Relational networks of children and adolescents in class groups: Kind en Adolescent Vol 25(2) May 2004, 113-131. *Venkatramaiah, S. R., & Barathi, K. K. (1977). Socio-psychological analysis of children's quarrels: Empirical investigation--results and discussion: Child Psychiatry Quarterly Vol 10(1) Jan 1977, 1-7. *Wiechel, L. (1972). Perception of sex roles as a barrier to cooperation: An attempt at intervention through two educational programs: Pedagogisk-Psykologiska Problem May 1972, 71. *Williams, P. (2001). Preschool routines, peer learning and participation: Scandinavian Journal of Educational Research Vol 45(4) Dec 2001, 317-339. *Wilson, L. V. (1981). Normal children's perceptions of atypical behavior in their peers: Dissertation Abstracts International. Zander, A., & Van Egmond, E. (1958). Relationship of intelligence and social power to the interpersonal behavior of children: Journal of Educational Psychology Vol 49(5) Oct 1958, 257-268. *Zettergren, P. (2005). Childhood Peer Status as Predictor of Midadolescence Peer Situation and Social Adjustment: Psychology in the Schools Vol 42(7) Sep 2005, 745-757. Category:Interpersonal relationships Category:Students